swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turian
:"Oh you'd know a Turian if you saw one: big, fast, carries enough weapons to take out a platoon." :-Kaiden Alenko, Caprishian Marine Captain The Turian were a species of humanoid aliens native to the Peruvian Sector in the Inner Rim. Haling from the world Tuchanka and the Tucha System, the Turian formed the backbone of defense and corporate security in the sector before and after the Galactic Civil War. Appearance and Culture Turian features were avian in nature, resembling birds or raptors. Most also had painted-on markings on their faces whose design and color denoted which colony or system they were born or raised in. Turian society in general was very honor-bound, concerned with the performance of one's duty, regardless of one's role in society. All Turians worked for the glory of the state and were all state-employed in some way. Military service was required for all Turian citizens, as well as client species who wished to become full Turian citizens on Tuchanka. Despite this preoccupation with law and order, many were surprised by the importance Turian society placed on personal freedoms. Turian society allowed for freedom of speech, religion and the practice of practically any activity that did not harm or undermine the state or individual honor. There were Turian who were known to observe and adhere to Asari and even Human religious practices; there were an increasingly large segment of Turian who were known to practice belief in the Force, although this was done secretly during the time of the Galactic Empire. It was done, not so much by Force-sensitives, but more as a spiritual belief in the Force as a spiritual faith. Their species was governed by the Turian Hierarchy, a collection of military leaders and autocrats, and of the Peruvian Sector species, they possessed the largest military force, even if they were not as powerful as the technologically or economically superior Imperial forces. As such, they were largely employed as the front line of the sector’s combined military/security forces. Both before and after the Galactic Civil War, the Turian forces were formidable. Politically, the Turian were conservative, paying great observance to tradition, duty, loyalty, honor and the preservation of the status quo. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Home Planet or System: Tuchanka, Tucha System Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Military Upbringing: All Turian gain +1D for every beginning skill dice placed in Dexterity: Blaster, Grenade, Melee Combat, Knowledge: Tactics, and Perception: Command skills at character creation time only. The limit is 2D for a total bonus of 4D. Story Factors: Fearless: Turian gain +4D to Willpower ''rolls versus any command (natural or synthetic) that breaks their code of honor. They gain +2D to their ''Willpower versus any opposing Intimidation skill rolls. Honor: Turian have a strict honor system. Anytime a Turian would spend a Character Point to increase a skill in combat to aid a friend, ally or client, increase the bonus for that round by 2D instead. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.8 to 2.4 meters Lifespan: 118 standard years Category:Species Category:Custom Content